


Stiles Stilinski: Vigilante

by lavenderlotion



Series: The Many Facets of Stiles Stilinski [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime Fighting, Flirting, Future Fic, Gen, Identity Reveal, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Right as he was about to direct his magic forward and immobilize the three ass holes who didn't know what no meant, a masked figuredropped from the sky.Why was this his life?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: The Many Facets of Stiles Stilinski [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528766
Comments: 56
Kudos: 531





	Stiles Stilinski: Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> i had never really planned on continuing this, but this idea came to me the other week at work, so here we are! this is a now a series, meaning there just might be more of it coming out. if you have any ideas, drop them below!

Stiles was dead. Stiles was  _ so _ dead because his dad was going to  _ murder _ him the second he walked in the door. In fact, he could feel his phone buzzing away in his back pocket, no doubt being flooded with messages and voicemails all containing death threats that he would never be able to bring to court because he would already be dead and he wouldn't want his dad to go to jail, anyway.

Dammit, why did these things always happen to him? The last time Stiles had risked his life to save others, his dad had been  _ furious— _ which, yeah, had surprised Stiles, cause, ya know,  _ Sheriff— _ insisting that they didn’t leave Beacon Hills just for Stiles to drive his heart issues right back up. 

Stiles has thought it was pretty rude for Dad to bring that up, but he understood the man’s point. Hell, Stiles was the one that dragged them out of Beacon Hills only days after his graduation, after all. It wasn’t like he  _ enjoyed _ running headfirst into danger, no matter how often he did it. 

Silently, Stiles made his way further into the dark, terrifying alleyway and continued to mentally bemoan that state of his life even as his spark swirled around his feet and kept his steps silent. He carefully kept to the shadows, his spark sending thin tendrils of magic around his body to obscure him from any eyes and ensure that he was shrouded in more darkness than anyone could naturally be.

Dammit, Stiles was  _ so _ unlucky. All he wanted was pizza. Warm, cheesy, delicious pizza. Going to get a pizza had turned into Stiles following three  _ very  _ rough-looking men and a young girl into the  _ Alley From Hell,  _ which was just proof of how unlucky he was, he knew it. At least if Dad killed him, he would have gone out saving someone's life. Oh! Maybe if he explained what he was doing he'd actually live through Dad’s worry-brought-wrath?

He’d have to still get a pizza. That would probably help.

“P-please stop,” the girl whimpered. The men laughed, taking another step forward as Stiles' magic slithered across the wet cement and up their backs, poised to strike as Stiles took another deep breath and focused the energy he was wielding into sharp points and concentrating until they were lined up with the widest part of each man’s bicep.

Right as he was about to direct his magic forward and immobilize the three ass holes who didn't know what no meant, a masked figure  _ dropped from the sky. _

_ Why was this his life? _

“Hey there, mean, mean and meaner, what's hanging with you guys?” the masked figure asked, hanging upside down from a...web? Oh, this had to be Spider-Man. “This doesn't look like a fun party, you guys lost or something?”

“Beat it, web head,” one of the men growled, taking a step towards Spider-Man which, thankfully, moved him further away from the girl. Stiles took a deep breath and did his best to ignore the interruption, forcing more of his magic to grow around the girl and surround her with a clear barrier. The girl's eyes went wide, probably because the sound around her would have suddenly dimmed, and Stiles' spark carried reassurances straight to her.

“Ohh, someone call the fire department because I just got  _ burned,” _ Spider-Man sang. 

Stiles blinked stupidly at the masked figure, the spikes of magic he was still holding up falling to pool on the ground around his feet and then slithering to the barrier he was holding to create a lacework of strength. Glad that the focus was on the very bright superhero and not him, Stiles closed his eyes and felt the darkness around him, the magic that was night, and wrapped it around his spark until he blinked his eyes open and saw nothing but darkness where the girl was once standing.

Keeping half an eye on the three men and Spider-Man, Stiles kept most of his focus on the girl as she panicked and then immediately calmed down when Stiles tilted his head to the side and allowed her to see outside the barrier even though it was still swathed in shadows. Spider-Man was still taunting the men, verbally sparring with them and causing their anger to rise. 

Stiles could feel the heat of their aggression it with how loosely he was holding onto his magic.

Finally, the girl started moving, and Stiles had to focus fully to keep his barrier moving with her. After two slow, exploratory steps, the girl broke out into a run and Stiles kept his magic around her as far as he physically could, even allowing the barrier to weaken just so he could hold it for a few extra blocks.

Snapping back to himself, Stiles looked over to find a second masked figure helping Spider-Man fight. Stiles was about to step in and help when it became clear that these two were some sort of team. As far as Stiles knew, Spider-Man usually worked alone, but there had been a few tweets here and there about someone named...Deadpool, maybe? Stiles didn't have the time to spend on social media very often, so his knowledge was probably lacking.

Watching them fight together was something else, though. They moved like they were dancing, and Stiles could tell that they were toying with the men more than they were seriously trying to take them out. Spider-Man was  _ crazy _ flexible, bending his body in ways Stiles didn't think were natural but were kind of...well, appealing, and all done at a speed that was making Stiles sort of dizzy. Deadpool seemed to be Spider-Man’s opposite not just in costume design but also in fights style: brute strength and quick movements, but far more head one than Spider-Man seemed to be.

In the handful of minutes that Stiles spent watching them, Deadpool said no less than seven dirty things to Spider-Man that Stiles didn't even want to  _ think _ about as they fought, and each time Spider-Man laughed or told him to shut up. By the time they were finished, Stiles was very, very confused, slightly disturbed but also slightly turned on.

“Spidey! That was kick ass!” Deadpool shouted, waving his arms excitedly in the air as he kicked the last guy in the head.

“It was! And you didn't even unalive any of them!” Spider-Man said warmly, and without even knowing the guy, Stiles was able to pick up the pride in his voice.

“Hell yeah I didn't, Spidey! I'm the best BF in the world!” Deadpool cried. Stiles took a step back so he was closer to the shadows, his spark already working around him, but his heel crunched a small pebble and both men turned to look at him.

There was silence for a single, endless moment before Spider-man asked, “Oh hey, are you the guy Thor's been crushing on?” and then  _ hopped over _ Deadpool when the man posed with his fists on his hips, staring at the sky dramatically.

“I—what?” Stiles asked, uselessly mouthing at air. What the hell was he supposed to say to that?

“Oh-h-h, the magic-user?” Deadpool, stippling his fingers together under his chin in a move that was  _ probably _ supposed to look sinister but really didn’t. “Thor has told us  _ so much _ about you!”

“Stop being creepy, babe,” Spider-Man said with a snort, reaching up and  _ taking off his mask. What?! _ “I'm Peter Parker, it's really nice to meet you!”

“Ah! It's reveal time!” Deadpool screeched, and then began making a dramatic, low beat noise as he peeled off his own mask. “Wade Wilson, ass-kicker supreme, Mexican eatery connoisseur and luckiest man on earth.”

“Wade,”  _ Peter Parker _ whined, slipping out of the hug  _ Wade Wilson _ had just wrapped him in from behind. He stepped towards Stiles with flushed cheeks and a sweet looking smile, and Stiles’ first thought was that there was absolutely  _ no way _ this guy was older than him. 

“Wait...do you go to NYU?” Stiles asked, finally placing the face.

“Nah, but my best friend does, so I'm on the campus a lot,” Peter told him easily, reaching out his hand. Stiles shook it without thinking, and then pushed magic into his grip when Peter began squeezing his hand. Stiles held his eye until Peter finally relaxed his grip, not sure how to take his easy smile. “Sorry, just wanted to make sure you were the real deal.”

“I—again,  _ what?” _ Stiles asked, feeling like his head was going to explode.

“The doom bot thing,” Peter explained, and Stiles' heart started to race. Magic sparked between his fingers, and he took a step closer to the shadows.

“Hey no no, don't be scared!” Peter said quickly, reaching forward. “No one knows who you are, if that's the problem, and I definitely won’t tell anyone, I really get the whole secret identity thing, I mean, only the team knows who I am, but Thor keeps going on about this  _ sparkling beauty who solved the issue of the flying robots, _ and it's actually really cute, because usually Thor is kind of mopey, I don't know how no one else realizes it because he really isn’t all that happy he’s just really loud when he talks ya know?” Peter rolled his eyes sucked in a deep breath, and Stiles felt a bit of kinship at the rambling. “So was that you?”

“I...maybe?” he finally settled on, ignoring the buzzing of his phone in his back pocket to look Wade up and down. The man was sort of...menacingly staring at them and the space between them. Peter had stepped closer during his little rant without Stiles even realizing it. 

“Well, it's totally cool if that was you,” Peter said with a rather disarming smile. Stiles wasn't sure if it was genuine or not, but Peter didn't  _ seem _ like he was lying about anything so far, plus he  _ was _ an Avenger. And, huh, Peter was actually really cute, but if he had to be honest not really his type. 

“Not that cool,” Wade muttered loud enough for them both to hear, and Stiles snorted when Peter rolled his eyes dramatically. Peter met his eye and mouthed  _ jealous _ with another eye roll. “Just saying. Magic ain't all that.  _ Real _ men fight with katanas.”

“ _ Anyway,” _ Peter said sharply, taking another step closer to Stiles and holding out a phone from...somewhere. That suit was definitely too tight for pockets, so. “If you ever wanna hang out, talk about heroing, anything really, shoot me a text.”

“I’m not a hero,” Stiles said immediately, because at least  _ that much _ he knew, but Peter just shook his head and said, “Dude, I know one when I see one. Take my number just in case, okay?”

And Stiles, because apparently  _ this _ was his life, did just that. 

(And sent his dad a quick text to tell him he was actually alive. Dammit, he was  _ so _ dead.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
